Wynn King
Wynn King is a wandering mercenary within the region of Asgarnia. Devote to the teachings of the god Armadyl, King will only serve employers whose objectives follow the criteria of his beliefs, revenge-driven or otherwise. While having a code of morality may become a financial burden to most mercenaries, King's exceptional skill with the crossbow has earned himself a reputation with nearly every nobleman from Falador to Burthrope. Calm, calculating, and suave in nature, Wynn King has the potential to become one's key component in winning a battle— for the right price. History Childhood "He's a bright boy, Rebecca. However, he lacks the restraint to sit down and properly study his books." -Wynn King's tutor, speaking to his mother. Wynn King grew up in an affluent home within the city of Falador, raised by his mother and grandfather. His former father, a skilled merchant who sold weaponry to the city's military, was murdered during a troll invasion when King was five years old. King's mother, Rebecca, was devastated with his father's death, but promised herself she would remain strong for her son. Rebecca thus moved in with her father-in-law, Solomon King, who helped support his home's new arrivals by continuing the family's merchant legacy. King was a curious child growing up, but could never focus his attention long enough towards the fine arts and sciences. He often daydreamed of adventuring outside of the city, exploring unknown locations in Asgarnia, and courting the finest women within the area; all of these fantasies, of course, were horrifying to his mother. Rebecca wished for her son to continue his father's merchant business with the military, and succeed his grandfather; King admonished the notion. Adolescence "The idea of carrying my father's legacy is just not appealing to me, you two. To put it in perspective, I'd much rather kiss that troll of a girl, Tanya, every day for an eternity." -Wynn King, when speaking to his mother and grandfather. At the age of sixteen, King's tutoring had reached a completion. He received very little praise from his tutor, who felt the boy had wasted his intellect on trivial activities, such as archery and skirt-chasing. Nonetheless, Rebecca was proud of her son's achievements, and felt he would make a worthy heir to his father's weaponry business. Her continuous ignorance towards her son's true wishes irritated King daily. A few months after his schooling, King received a letter from the Falador Military requesting his participation in their officer selection program. They felt King would make an excellent junior commander of their ranging battalion, and sent weekly gifts of ornate bows and arrows to woo his appeal. King considered their proposal, but his mother continuously bickered at her son against the decision. Solomon, King's grandfather, was growing ill with age every day, and Rebecca knew it was only a matter of time before the business came into jeopardy. Her son had to make his decision quickly, least competition from other merchants filled the military's needs before he could step in. So, against her better judgment, Rebecca planned a drastic measure to force King into appeasing her wishes—an arranged marriage with a woman named Tanya. Tanya's father, one of the city's noblemen, approved of the marriage arrangement; the combined operations of the King weaponry business with his own general goods industry would create a stake in military ordering. And Tanya had always fancied King growing up, despite the boy's resentment towards her appearance and personality. It would be the perfect union, in Rebecca's eyes, and would force her son to stay within Falador. But when King discovered his mother's intentions, he immediately packed his belongings and fled the city. The night of his departure, Solomon King passed away from the grief of his grandson's absence, and Rebecca wept for the foolish decisions she'd made. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Armadylean